


A call

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eustass Kid is hurt and his zombies don't know what's up, Hurt, Killer is in distress, Law is not amused, M/M, One Piece Chapter 824, One Piece Spoilers, captain's order, he calls his lover for support, save the zombies 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penguin could feel that something isn't right and when he gets the call from his lover he just knew he was right. Sadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A call

**Author's Note:**

> This just comes to me, while thinking about the certain new chapter. SAVE THE ZOMBIES 2K16!!!

He had this strange and unpleasant feeling in his guts. Something wasn’t right. Something was happening. He just wasn’t sure what it was and so he kept thinking about it with this deep frown. 

“Oi Pen? There is a call for you…”

Penguin looked up, confused and unfocused because of Shachi’s words. Whom would call them just to reach him? He left the broom closet, having his duty of cleaning done, and went up to the bridge, where he gathered the den den mushi.

“Hello~ Penguin speaking! How may I help you?”

He grinned widely while talking, but suddenly his grin dropped. The others around him just looked at him worried and also curious. 

_"Pen.. I'm so sorry, Pen..."_

The transmission was cracking.

“Ki…. Kira? What’s… what’s happening?”

_“Sorry Pen… I don’t think we'll make it...”_

Suddenly the transmission grew static. He didn’t really understood what it was about the older was talking.

“Kira? KILLER! God damn! Answer me!”

_“...shit … fan… not … Appo… Kid..”_

At this point Law was at his side, shortly shocking him with his sudden voice beside his ear. 

“Killer-ya… tell me … what’s wrong with you? Can’t the alliance handle some liquor?”

He was joking, calmly talking, with a slight and teasing grin on his features, but underneath had been this certain concerned ring to his voice. Penguin felt the shiver running down his spine. He wasn’t so sure what was happening right now. The static was gone when Killer next answered.

_“...pushed me aside and closed the doors with his devil fruit, when they attacked us. He got hit hard, we all got some good blows. He had shouted captain’s order at me. He had never did that before Pen! He… he told us to run and get away... From the other side there had been loud banging… I don’t know… We don’t know if he’s de…”_

“This brickhead is too stubborn to die, Killer-ya.”

Law’s voice was calm and certain, but Penguin heard it, everyone of the crew heard it. Fear. Worry. Concern. 

“Keep us updated. Stay hidden mostly and clean your wounds.”

_“Trafalgar… I don't think... I’m sor…”_

“Don’t even start. Don’t even DARE! Think about it, Killer-ya! If you do it.. I will come and strangle you with your own guts, you heard me?”

_“...Aye…”_

Law looked up, right in the bored face of Roronoa Zoro, but it was a mask as well. Law squinted his eyes and shook his head once, twice… a third time.

“Give us your location.”

If he needs to save Kid’s sorry ass… he’s going to do so. He’s not going to let him go. He’s not going to give up. He’s not… letting another beloved one die without doing anything. Not this time.


End file.
